


Провокация

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Canon, Rating: PG13, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Клубника со сливками: првовокация или?..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Mritty, Шуршунка  
> Примечание: писалось до арки с квинси, лёгкий стёб над штампами

Гриммджо проводил взглядом долговязую фигуру Куросаки, и когда тот плюхнулся на пол с огромной миской, полной клубники, фыркнул.Тот включил любимый фильм с Аль Пачино, покрошил на ягоды шоколад и, встряхнув баллончик со сливками, залил всё это сладкой воздушной пеной. У Гриммджо от одного вида зубы свело.  
Это было бы порно. Совсем как в фильмах, что крутят после двенадцати ночи на кабельном телевидении, так не популярном у чудных японцев. Эх, если бы это делала какая-нибудь девица... Ну, или парень, без разницы, главное – как. Но сейчас Куросаки явно не собирался его соблазнять, а занимался банальным сибаритством. Лопал крупные ароматные ягоды, размазывал сливки по щёкам, ковырялся в зубах, выколупывая семечки, замирал на напряжённой сцене, не донеся несчастную клубничку до рта. А потом варварски впивался в неё зубами, размочаливая сочную алую плоть, и если попадался зелёный травяной хвостик, обсасывал его с противным звуком. И по подбородку совсем не сексуально тёк чуть розовый липкий сок, капая на футболку.  
Гриммджо это поначалу забавляло, потом раздражало, а когда он попытался представить Куросаки, выделывающего блядские выкрутасы языком с ягодами и сливками, как в порно-роликах – начал безудержно ржать, хлопая кулаком по дивану.  
– Чего ржёшь? – Куросаки вытер руку об себя и нажал кнопку на пульте, убирая звук. Нахмурился, созерцая пустую миску и, вздохнув, отложил её в сторону, а сам опрокинулся на пол спиной.  
– Прекрати, – дёрнул Гриммджо за штанину.  
Гриммджо зафыркал, пытаясь отдышаться, соскользнул со своего ложа и растянулся рядом с Куросаки. Подпёр голову ладонью и, послюнявив палец, оттёр приставшие к щеке сливки. Губы Куросаки были красным, в мелких трещинках, в уголках прилипли шоколадные крошки, и пахло кисловато-свежо и приторно-сладко.  
– Что бы с тобой такое сделать...  
– Тебе выдать варианты?  
– Знаю я твои варианты. «Отвали» называется.  
Куросаки аж сел, удивлённо вытаращил глаза:  
– А те разы, когда тебя не припирало не вовремя – не в счёт?  
– Вообще не помню.  
– Ага. Я не злопамятный: сделаю зло и забуду, – хмыкнул под нос Куросаки и усмехнулся: – Твои варианты как будто лучше. «Иди сюда!» или «Давай подерёмся, Куросаки!»  
– Что-то мне лень драться, – широко зевнув, Гриммджо потянулся и покосился на Куросаки.  
– И? – поскрёб тот подсыхающий подбородок.  
– Порно с клубникой и сливками!  
Рывком сев, Гриммджо стянул с оторопевшего Куросаки футболку, тщательно оттёр ею лицо и липкие руки.  
– Ты будешь клубникой. – Он отбросил футболку и широко и мокро лизнул щёку, едва уловимо сладкую. – А я – сливками, – похабно хохотнул и подбросил бёдра в сторону Куросаки.  
Пару секунд тот беспощадно тупил, а потом Гриммджо не успел. Гигай изрядно портил скорость реакции и снижал физическую силу – поэтому он оказался лицом в пол, с заломленной за спину рукой.  
– Что, таки «отвали»? – зло осклабился он. Куросаки заломил ему вторую руку и сел на задницу.  
– У тебя отвратительные манеры.  
– А! В смысле отсоси мне, пожалуйста?  
– В смысле, прекрати обзываться и вести себя, как будто я тебе должен!  
Куросаки уткнулся носом в затылок, придавливая телом заломленные руки – Гриммджо зашипел и сдавленно выдохнул:  
– Хренотень.  
– Или клубникой у нас будешь ты.  
– Да без проблем.  
Куросаки замер. Медленно повёл носом за ухом, по линии челюсти, и выше, к скулам, которые едва не сводило от напряжения. Куросаки не хватало арранкарской маски. Гладкой, прохладной – он любил её облизывать или прихватывать острые края зубами и тереться о белую кость лицом. Гриммджо помнил.  
И от этих воспоминаний дыхание его моментально стало поверхностным и сбитым.  
Качнув бёдрами, Куросаки одновременно произнёс, словно вдавливая в тело Гриммджо:  
– «Ичи»...  
Откинулся и перевернул того на спину.  
– Означает «Один». «Го»...  
Стянул штаны и белье Гриммджо к щиколоткам.  
– «Защитник».  
– Ага, – легкомысленно согласился он, нетерпеливо заёрзал, облизывая губы и окидывая того приглашающим взглядом.  
Куросаки глянул на него серьёзно, но в глубине глаз ухмылялись маленькие белобрысые черти:  
– Пока не усвоишь, – пальцы уверенно расстегнули пуговицу на джинсах Гриммджо, – кончить не рассчитывай.  
  
***  
«Да без проблем».  
Ичиго смаковал фразу, полоща рот в ванной. От минета он возбудился, но решил, что можно и душем пока обойтись. Предвкушение, это ведь половина удовольствия. А завтра...  
Завтра он закажет себе двойную порцию спринг-роллов с рисовой лапшой, форелью и тайским соусом, включит «Сон в летнюю ночь» и сдерёт с Джагерджака должок.


End file.
